I Fell in Love with the Ambassador's Daughter
by Lastchaos Darknoman
Summary: It was just a simple favor after all. Meet the ambassador's daughter, show her around, entertain her, and done. But did they tell me she was my age? No. Did they tell me that she was the most beautiful girl on the planet? No. Now I have to deal with falling in love with the ambassador's daughter.
1. Of Ambassadors and Favors

**A/N Okay so no new chapter of Greyscale yet but I felt like I needed to get this idea down. I had it while I was driving to work the other day and I found out after I got to my college class that it was canceled so I had several hours to screw around till my next class so I decided to plan out and write this. I had originally meant for it to be a oneshot but I decided to post a chapter now and make it a two shot where the second chapter is much much longer than the first. Please let me know what you think with a review they really help me get into the writing mood. If you want to see more from me follow me as an author or if you just want to know when the next chapter of this comes out, follow the story. As always, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Jaune, please just do this for me." Jaune's dad said as he followed him around the kitchen. "As the ambassador to Mystral I have to be there for when their ambassador comes to the capital, and ambassador Nikos brought his daughter. As the only one in the department with a child old enough they asked me if I would have you escort her around while they are here and show her

the city."

"I'm sorry dad, I have a lot on my plate right now. Plus i've been looking forward to spending this weekend with Sun." Jaune said as he poured himself a glass of juice.

"Please Jaune!" Jaune's father pleaded. "If you do this i'll….i'll promise to pay for those helicopter pilot training classes you wanted."

"Really!...I mean, yeah I guess that would be fair." Jaune said with a grin.

"Thank you so much! We leave in an hour so go get ready, and please for the sake of my sanity wear something nice." Jaune's father said as he sat down at the dining room table with the morning paper.

On the dot an hour later the car carrying Jaune and his father left from the front of the apartment they use when they have to be in the capital. It was a short but pleasant time which was mostly spent in silence except for the ruffling of papers while Jaune's father went through some recent reports that he printed out before they left.

Once they arrived at the capitol building, they went through several layers of security including bag checks, body scans, and a check in booth. The inside of the building was busy as usual. With people running around with files and reports and interns with bags of breakfast and coffee. It was a hectic but organized mess.

"Now Jaune, here's a key to my car which is down in the garage, floor three, section J, spot forty-three. Use it to do as you wish. Here is some cash for the day for the both of you. Call me immediately if you have any problems." Jaune's father said as he handed him some keys and a small wad of cash.

"Peiter (peeter) my friend!" Yelled a particularly tall man from the other side of the hall. He approached Peiter and gave him a strong handshake. "And this must be your son! Jaune if my memory serves you. I've heard some good things about you my boy!"

"Ah, Gabriel!" Peiter said returning the greeting. "Yes, Jaune here will be showing your daughter around town this weekend. Speaking of which, where is Pyrrha?"

"She was just here a second ago….oh! There she is!" Gabriel said while pointing to a girl with her back turned to the group. She had the same unmistakable color of hair as her father in a high ponytail that ran midway down her back.

"Oh! I'm sorry father. I was just helping that man over there with his papers." Pyrrha said as she approached the group of men...and Jaune.

"It is quite alright dear, helping people as always. You know Peiter the Valean ambassador, and this is his son Jaune. He will be taking you around the city and accompanying you this weekend." Gabriel said as he introduced the two.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jaune. Thank you for showing me around I hope I won't be a burden." Pyrrha said with a small curtsy and a bow of her head.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too." Jaune said with wide eyes. He had never seen someone so beautiful. Sure there was a bunch of pretty girls at his school and his group of friends had several attractive girls in it but they were lacking compared to this girl.

Her fiery red hair sharply contrasted with her emerald green eyes that held a hard look of dignity and power but was accompanied and contrasted by a softness that gave her a friendly and calm look. The way she carried herself was much different from the gait that the girls he hung out with had. She walked with a sense of purpose and carried herself tall. There was no slouch to her form, just a confident stride that never wavered.

"Jaune…..Jaune….Jaune my boy!" Peiter yelled at his son who seemed to start day dreaming.

"Huh? What?" Jaune asked as he finally snapped out of it.

"I said our meeting is about to start and so we are leaving. Take good care of Pyrrah." Peiter said as he turned and started to walk away.

"Yes, we must be off." Gabriel started. "Please take good care of her Jaune, and Pyrrha, don't cause him too much trouble." He then followed the large statured man deeper into the building.

"Okay, sooo is there anyplace you want to see first?" Jaune asked as he began to walk toward the elevator to the parking garage.

"I've heard that the capital has a fantastic mall. Would you mind going there?" Pyrrha asked kind of sheepishly.

"Whatever you want Pyrrha. The cars this way." Jaune said with a smile as he hit the down button for the elevator.


	2. Of Malls and Movies

"Ah, here we are." Jaune said as he unlocked his father's car and opened the door for Pyrrha who got in with a simple thank you. The car started with a short roar as Jaune shifted into first gear.

"You can drive a stick?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune pulled out of the parking spot and headed toward the exit of the parking structure.

"It's the only way to drive. An automatic is too boring and you have more control when you drive a manual." Jaune responded with a casual wave of a hand before shifting out of gear and back into first as the gate to the street opened.

"It seems like a hassle to learn though." Pyrrha stated as she mocked the motions from her passenger seat.

"It is a hassle and is very stressful the first time, but you never know when you will need to know how to do it and it's always good to be prepared." Jaune explained as he sped down the street towards the mall.

"Right over there is the school that I attend." Jaune said as he pointed at a building just off the highway they were on. "It's private and a lot of the students think they are better than everyone else but there are a few good people there. You just have to know where to look."

"Seems like it's that way everywhere you go." Pyrrha said with a sigh as she stared out the window.

It was a silent drive as the continued down the highway towards the mall. Pyrrha seemed to be observing the capital and the entire park that stretched on below us for miles.

"Thats the national park. It is quite beautiful this time of year. I'll have to take you to see it before you leave." Jaune said with a smile as he took the exit following the park.

"That would be grand Jaune," Pyrrha beamed back. Her mood started to get better as they exited.

"Well this is it." Jaune said as he pulled into the parking lot of the mall. "The largest mall in all of Vale. Seven floors, three movie theaters, two food courts, over two hundred stores, and my favorite part, the largest arcade in the world."

"Your favorite part of a mall is the arcade?" Pyrrha said with a laugh "Not the food courts? Haha"

"Hey food is a close second. Actually it's right next door to one so it's pretty much the best of both worlds." Jaune laughed as he gave her a friendly push and pulled into a parking spot. Making sure to put the parking brake on and keeping the car in gear.

"I thought all guys first priority was food?" Pyrrha asked as she got out of the car and fixed her skirt and blouse.

"It depends on the time of day. If it's after brunch and before lunch then food doesn't take priority, but if it's between lunch and linner, oh man you better get out of my way because i'm getting something to eat." Jaune said with a laugh as he led the way into the mall.

"Oh, I think I get it haha." Pyrrha said scratching her head and following him into the mall.

"Really?" Jaune said with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"You have to be a guy to understand it." Jaune said as he scratched under his chin. "I don't really know how to relate it to girls."

They walked through the entrance to the mall and Pyrrha found herself in probably one of the largest buildings she had ever been in. She looked up and she could see people hanging over a railing seven stories up. It seemed to be a dizzying height. The selection of stores was so immense her mind had a tough time comprehending it all. And this was only the first floor!

"So where do you wa…" Jaune started but was interrupted by an all too familiar voice.

"Well look what we have here." The voice sneered as it got closer. "Blows us off but shows up to the mall anyway. What is more important than…..who is that?"

"Oh. Sun. Right. This is where we were meeting. Uhhh, so this is Pyrrha Nikos, the Mistralian ambassador's daughter who i'm showing around town." Jaune said as he gestured at Pyrrha who waved and said a quick hello. "So where is everyone else?"

"JAUNEY!" A female voice yelled from behind him causing him to emit a high pitched scream.

"Nora, what have I told you about doing that to People." Ren chastised his friend but was trying to hide a smile at the expense of Jaunes masculinity.

"I think we need to do it more!" Yang said as she arrived with the rest of their group.

"Hello Jaune." Weiss said as she eyed the new girl for a second. "I believe introductions are in order."

"Oh, right. Everyone this is Pyrrha Nikos, she is the Mistralian ambassador's daughter and i'm showing her around town." Jaune repeated for the whole group this time. " Pyrrha these are my friends, that's Sun, Yang, Neptune, Ruby, Blake, Weiss, Ren, and Nora." Jaune said pointing at each one with their respective names.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Pyrrha said with a smile and a tilt of her head.

"So why'd you bring her to the mall Jauney-boy?" Yang asked putting a hand on her hip.

"It's the first place she wanted to visit." Jaune responded with a shrug of his shoulders. "And it seems like a good place to start.

"Well they just opened up a couple cool new stores." Yang said.

"And there's this neat book store on the fourth floor." Blake added.

"That amazing cookie store on the third floor." Ruby chimed in.

"There's a nice coffee shop on the second." Weiss interjected.

"There's an arcade on the sixth floor." Nora said as she 'calmly' bounced in place.

"Guys, Guys, Guys!" Jaune yelled to stop the group from their own ideas. "I think she'll suffer from information overload in a second."

"Oh, Right, Sorry!" Ruby said while awkwardly rubbing the back of her head. "So other than the mall what else do you want to do while you are here?"

"Well I don't really know. I didn't know I was coming on this trip till a few days ago so I didn't get to research the area.: Pyrrha said with a frown.

"Well we are going to the beach tomorrow. Why don't you tag along? It'll be fun" Yang asked with a smile.

"I-I don't know. I didn't even pack a swimsuit." Pyrrha responded rubbing her arm nervously.

"Then we'll get you one! Come on Pyrrha!" Yang said while grabbing said girl and dragging her through the crowd of people.

"Uhhh…well that happened" Jaune said with a shrug. "I was supposed to keep an eye on her but you mind taking that over for me until we meet up Ruby? Ren and I have a…disagreement to settle."

"Yeah sure!" Ruby said with a salute. "I'll make sure Yang doesn't do anything too bad."

"Okay we will be in the arcade when you guys want to meet up." Jaune said with a wave as he walked off with the guys of the group.

 _Queue epic Swimsuit/Arcade montage_

It was a flurry of swimsuits and limbs as Yang and the gang quite literally put Pyrrha into every swimsuit they could get their hands on. Different types, colors, and sizes all with their varying degree of skin cover. For the other gender it was a flurry of headshots, bullseyes, and perfects as the guys masterfully destroyed every game they put their sights on. It was not long before the girls decided on a swimsuit for Pyrrha and headed to the arcade to meet the guys.

"I'm just saying." Pyrrha started as the girls entered the arcade. "You didn't have to literally put me into the swimsuits. I could have put them on myself."

"Nah, it's more fun that way." Yang responded with a smile as they located the group of guys in the back of the arcade. "Oh no, this again? Really?"

"Yeah I know. But Ren wanted a rematch again and Jaune can't turn down a challenge. It's in the guy code." Sun said as they watched the ongoing battle between the two.

"But does Jaune really have to show off like that?" Weiss said as they watched Jaune get perfect after perfect on the Dance Dance Revolution machine. To make matters worse, he was in a handstand, not even looking at the screen.

"For the twelfth game in a row, yes, yes he does." Neptune stated as he leaned against a machine.

The match ended as everyone expected. Jaune winning in spectacular fashion, setting a new high score of which the previous nine had the same name, JARC#1. Ren, who was out of breath just glanced at the score one more time before smiling.

"I guess there really is no beating you at this game. But really? With the handstand?" Ren laughed as he gave Jaune a fist bump

"You needed to be taught your place." Jaune said with a shrug and a laugh. "Any other challengers?" The group proceeded to shake their heads no, all knowing their place.

"So we are heading over to my place for a movie night, you guys want to tag along?" Yang asked Jaune who just looked at Pyrrha silently asking for her answer.

"Sure! It would be grand!" Pyrrha said with a smile which everyone returned.

"Okay so let's head on over there. Everyone know where to go?" Yang asked to which everyone nodded. It was a quick drive with a caravan of cars pulling into and in front of the Xiao Long residence. It was a few minutes before the final car pulled up with two arms full of cardboard boxes.

With everyone heading into the basement it was not long before the lights were off and everyone was in a comfortable position for the movie. After an action packed, suspense filled, drama heavy romcom and the total destruction of seven pizzas all members of the group including the newly added Pyrrha were stuffed and content. As the group went to say their goodbyes Jaune noticed that she had fallen asleep in the large loveseat. She had a peaceful face as she slept, with her hair falling over the side of her face.

Jaune smiled before he realized something, "Where in the hell am I supposed to take her?"

 **A/N Hey all, wow this many follows for a simple thousand word chapter. Did not expect that. What do you think of the story so far? Let me know in a review, or just say hello, I really appreciate it. Other authors know what I'm talking about with reviews. They get me in the mood to write, and to turn out the best product I can for you. Also, because of the strong response to this story and the following it's accumulated I decided to stretch it out. It was going to be two chapters but I can't deny that I have more ideas I can put in. So I hope you liked this chapter and will look forward to my next chapter**

 **Coming Next: CH:3 Something Beachy**


	3. Of Beaches and Sunsets

**A/N Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to update! I only get about half an hour to work on this a day, so with planning the chapter and then writing and editing it it takes me a long time to get through. I'll try to get the next chapter out however it will most likely be much shorter than this one due to the topic it is about. Please follow and favorite if you like this and want to see more and as always leave a review! It makes my day when people comment on my work and drives me to get the next chapter out as quickly as possible. As always, enjoy!**

 **Lastchaos Darknoman**

 **NEW A/N Hey guys thanks for your messages I just misclicked. This is the correct chapter. Im sorry fr any of the confusion caused.**

It wasn't long before Jaune was on the phone with his father inquiring about his current situation.

"Dad?" Jaune asked as the phone picked up. He looked down to his charge before walking out of the room as not to wake her.

"Jauney my boy!" Peiter yelled into his end of the phone. "It's so good to hear from you! What do you need?"

"Dad….are you drunk again?" Jaune asked as he rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"I'm not drunk i'm Peiter." Jaune's father yelled into the phone.

"You'll regret this later, but anyway to the point at hand, what am I supposed to do with Pyrrha? She fell asleep at my friend's house, am I supposed to take her back to where her father is staying or what?" Jaune asked while rubbing his temples, not wanting to have to deal with his father the next day.

"Just take her back to our house." Peiter mumbled into the phone, knocking something over on his end in a drunken stupor. "Put her in your bed, you get the couch."

"Okay, I can do that." Jaune said with a sigh. "Just get home soon and get some water in you or you won't be able to do anything tomorrow." Jaune hung up the phone while blowing air out of his nose loudly, irritated with his father's antics.

Jaune slowly walked over to Pyrrha who was still sleeping soundly in the chair. He went to wake her but as he reached out towards her shoulder he thought better of it. He instead carefully slipped his arms under her legs and behind her back and lifted her slowly and carefully as not to wake her. He grunted quietly as he got her full weight onto his arms. She was much heavier than she looked.

Jaune quietly said his goodbyes as he slipped out the front door and to the car. He had a little difficulty putting her in the car as she would have to be sat up, but he eventually did in and buckled into the car. After getting into the driver's seat he slowly sped off to take her home.

 _Jaune's House Next Morning_

Pyrrha's eyes fluttered open due to the sunlight flooding in through the window. With a groan she rolled back over and pulled the blanket up over her head. She didn't want to get up, she was having such a pleasant dream. But she sat up with a start when she noticed something. She was in a bed, and the last thing she could remember was falling asleep and the Xiao Long residence. She looked around the room and noticed that it looked very boyish except for one wall which was painted pink? What an odd color for a boy.

She eventually surmised that Jaune took her back to his house and that this was his room. So, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes Pyrrha exited the room and began to explore the house. After descending a flight of stairs she smelled something delicious which her stomach rumbled to demanding nutrition.

Slowly but surely Pyrrha found herself in the kitchen which was of average size and saw Jaune and his father. Jaune was standing at the stove cooking from what Pyrrha could tell was pancakes, and his father was sitting at the small table with his head in his hands.

"Good morning Pyrrha." Jaune said as he crossed to the table and set a plate full of pancakes and a cup of coffee in front of his dad and giving him a bottle of pills.

"Good morning Jaune, Mr. Arc." Pyrrha said as she sat at the table across from the older man looking at the man in confusion.

"He learned that he shouldn't stay out all night drinking." Jaune said with a smirk as he brought over a pitcher full of orange juice and a couple of glasses and sat down at the table.

"I can stay out all night and drink." Peiter began. "I just can't keep up with Gabriel is all." He finished as he popped a couple of pills into his mouth and washed them down with a mouthful of coffee. He looked up at Pyrrha and that is when she saw just how bloodshot his eyes were. "Good morning my dear, I hope you slept all right."

"Yes I did, thank you." Pyrrha said as she caught a look from Jaune that said go ahead and picked up a pancake and some fruit for her plate.

"Your father sent me home with your things, they are in the front room when you need them." Peiter said as he stood from his seat with his coffee in hand. "Well I'm off, have a good day you two." He slowly walked out of the room and could be heard exiting out the front door.

As they could hear Peiter driving away from the house they continued eating in a comfortable silence. Pyrrha had to decline Jaune's offer of more food and telling him that what he made was fine. Jaune made to ask one last time as they finished eating but a look from Pyrrha cut him off quickly.

"Okay!" Jaune started as he was cleaning off the table and washing the dishes in the sink before putting them in the dishwasher. "We are meeting everyone at eleven at the beach so that gives us just under two hours. The shower is down the hall on the left." Jaune said absentmindedly before widening his eyes noticing what he said.

"N-not that you smell or anything! I was just saying! I swear!" Jaune pleaded as he looked at Pyrrha with fear.

"Jaune it's okay." Pyrrha said while stifling a laugh. "I understand. I'll think about leaving you some warm water." Pyrrha finished as she ran out of the room to grab her bags and run to the shower hearing a muffled 'Hey' coming from the kitchen.

Pyrrha smiled as she let the water run over her body. She never thought her time in Vale would be like this. When her father said that the son of a colleague of his would be showing her around the town for the week she was there her initial thoughts were that of someone older than her that viewed her as more of a burden than anything else. She wished that she would find someone who she could have fun with and actually enjoy being with her.

She never thought that wish would come true. But it did, and she knew that from the moment she saw him at the consulate. Her first focus was his eyes. A deep cerulean blue that seemed to sparkle as he looked at her. To say she was nervous to be left with him is an understatement. However her fears were dashed as he smiled at her and asked her what she wanted to do first.

Because of him she met more people that could turn out to be actual friends. She could not predict how easily she was accepted to the group and is now going to spend even more time with them. Pyrrha couldn't be more excited or happier that it was because of Jaune she was going to have these experiences.

Pyrrha noticed that the water started to turn cold and quickly finished showering and jumped out. In no time at all she was dressed and exited the bathroom, her swimsuit under the red t-shirt and white short shorts she wore. She wandered into living room and saw Jaune sitting at the couch watching something on the television.

She quietly sat down next to him and tried to pick out what was happening. There was a group of people sitting on one side of a bonfire with torches behind them. They were asked questions by a man who stood off to the side, and after a couple minutes of talking they were asked to vote. After the votes were read and a member was said that they were voted out the brought a torch over and it was extinguished. They said a quick goodbye and walked away from the group.

"Aw man! I did not see that one coming! Who knew they were going to vote him off!" Jaune blurted out loudly as the show was rolling the credits. He looked over to Pyrrha and noticed she had a confused look on her face.

"What? Have you never seen Survivor?" Jaune asked her and received a shake of her head as an answer. "Man you are missing out!" Jaune said in disbelief. "We are definitely watching more before you leave. You just need to see this!"

"Yeah, it seems….interesting." Pyrrha responded with a curt smile.

"Well, I'm going to go shower, then we can head out." Jaune said with a yawn as he headed for the shower. After a few minutes there was a high pitched scream and a faint yell of 'Pyrrha!' All Pyrrha could do is smile in response.

After a short amount of time Jaune exited the bathroom, his white and yellow swim trunks on and a loose fitting T-shirt. He gave Pyrrha a glare that she countered with a smile and a few bats of her eye lashes.

"Well let's get going." Jaune said as he made his way to the door and picked up a bag filled with beach supplies. Pyrrha jumped up and followed him outside.

"So, how are we getting there?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune was locking up the house. She knew they weren't far from the beach but it would be quite a long walk.

"We are taking my car of course!" Jaune said as he moved to the separate garage next to the house. After taking off a large padlock Jaune lifted the door and moved inside the dark space.

Pyrrha heard a loud engine start up and slowly out rolled a cherry red 1969 Pontiac GTO soft top convertible. It had dual black pinstripes leading down the hood all the way to a custom chrome grill that shined in the sunlight. It was a beautiful car to say the least. Jaune made a motion for her to get in and she did just that after picking up the bag that Jaune dropped next to her.

"This is a beautiful car Jaune." Pyrrha said as she got in and put her seatbelt on. As she was doing so Jaune was taking off the soft top of the car and putting it in the garage before locking the door again.

"Okay, there is only two rules about this car." Jaune began as he got in and buckled himself in. "First, no feet on the dash, second, you have to look cool riding in this" He finished with a smile as he handed her a pair of aviator sunglasses from the center console while putting his own on.

Pyrrha couldn't help but smile back as she put the sunglasses on with a shake of her head. Just as she got them on the car took off, down the driveway, onto the street, and rocketed forward with a squeal of the tires.

The engine was loud to say the least. And with the top down while traveling down the main road away from Jaune's house, the wind pushed against Pyrrha's face and pulled her hair back to be dragged with the wind behind them. She couldn't help but laugh at the exhilarating experience, it was something that she always wanted to ride in, and thanks to Jaune she was able to have it.

 _Scene change: Beach_

It was a hot day with no clouds in sight, the beach was clean and relatively empty. A great day for being with friends. The gang was already there, sans Jaune and Pyrrha, waiting in the parking lot standing around their grouping of cars. There was just general chatter amongst the group of friends, a calm atmosphere altogether as they waiting for the last two to join them. It wasn't long till they heard a noise that steadily got louder until they could make it out to be the sound of an engine. A big one at that.

"I'll be damned, he actually brought it out." Sun said as the source of the noise finally rounded the corner and started heading for them.

Jaune and Pyrrha rounded the corner and came to a screeching halt in front of their friends. They gave one look at each other and burst out laughing, their hair looked like they had been through a wind tunnel, and as such was still sticking straight out behind them even though they were at a standstill.

They joined the group offering greetings and talking about how good of a day it is. The boys grabbed all the gear from all the cars and set out first, looking for a good spot to set up the towels and umbrellas along with all the other various beach items. The girls of the lagged behind just enjoying the conversation and laughing at Sun and Jaune chase down a pair of umbrellas that escaped and were being blown away by the wind.

"So Jaune must really like you Pyrrha." Ruby said as their laughter died down. They were standing a ways away from the boys so they were out of earshot.

"W-What?" Pyrrha stumbled through the one word, her face starting to heat up slightly.

"You got to ride in his car." Ruby began. "The only other person to be in it is Sun."

"So what...just because he doesn't take it out much and lets me ride in it does not constitute him liking me." Pyrrha tried to defend herself, her face still heating up.

"Pyrrha that constitutes everything." Blake chimed in. "That is one of his prized possessions. He's known Sun his whole life and he barely gets to ride in it. It's a really big deal."

"You know," Weiss began. "I don't think i've ever seen him this comfortable so quickly with anyone else. Especially those of the opposite gender." She let out a sigh as she heard a stream of colorful words coming from Neptune as Jaune and Sun tried to force him into the water.

"Why is the car so special to him?" Pyrrha questioned as she and the group moved to the spot the boys had set up then vacated. Jaune and Neptune were now chasing Sun around the beach and Ren was somehow upside down in the sand, his upper half buried in the sand and his legs sticking up in the air like a pair of flowers.

"Well he built it himself for one." Yang pointed out. "And i'm pretty sure he paid for it all himself. Worked one summer for all the parts he needed for it. It's his most prized possession." The girls were currently stripping down to their swimwear, folding their clothes and setting them in a neat pile next to their respective towels. They also found a tube of sunscreen and generously applied it to ward the devastating rays from the sun.

The guys, after finishing up horsing around and retrieving Ren from his hole in the ground made their way over to the girls and also disrobed and applied their sunscreen. Jaune, the last one of the guys who made their way to the group was suspiciously holding his hands behind his back and was making his way to the back of the group, trying to stay out of sight.

It was when he made it to the back of the group he allowed himself to smile and bring his arms out from behind his back. Slowly he crept closer to Pyrrha and when he was in striking distance extended his arm to drop what he was carrying. With a devious grin he dropped the seaweed he was holding over Pyrrha's bare shoulders and across her back. Pyrrha let out a massive scream as she jumped up and ran a short way away from the group and clawed at her back to get the substance off.

Once she pulled it off she brought it in front of her and noticed that it was just seaweed. And that there was a certain blonde boy rolling on the ground clutching his stomach as he laughed to his heart's content.

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha yelled as she took after the blonde who, noticing his impending doom, took off running as fast as he could. The two continued to chase each other around the beach, Jaune just barely dodging her several times and decided to run out into the ocean.

"They would make a good couple." Blake commented idly as she pulled out a book and laid down on her towel in the shade of an umbrella, unfolding and pulling out some sunglasses as she did so. The rest of the group nodded in agreement as they watched Jaune and Pyrrha jump over several waves before diving into the water.

"Well what are we waiting for?!" Nora yelled as she grabbed Ren and took off toward the water. One set of exchanged looks between the group occurred and then they took off after the two to join their friends in the water.

After the group joined the four in the water it turned into all out chaos. People were being tackled, splashed, dunked, and grabbed as a myriad of words were yelled back and forth not in any true anger but for the sake of playful banter.

It did not take long before Nora challenged all to a sandcastle building contest of which Ruby accepted in gusto. As quick as they could they grabbed their best friends (Weiss and Ren) and started their construction on the Castle of the Order of the Rose and the Castle of the Order of the Sloth respectively. In no time at all the two castles were constructed and were a sight to be seen. Both were over eight feet tall and decorated as if they were scale models. Both had six foot walls surrounding the castles with two foot deep moats which held no water much to Ruby and Nora's chagrin.

Ren had abandoned the contest and set out to start bar-b-qing the food that he and Nora always bring. Soon he had a plate full of hamburgers and hotdogs which disappeared all too quickly when the group caught smell of it. Sun and Neptune supplied a cooler with condiments and drinks, while Yang and Ruby brought packages of cookies and brownies as dessert. Blake, Jaune, and Weiss brought the rest of the food which included general snacks and chips that the group snacked on.

The rest of the day was spent with more time in the water, burying several people in the sand, giving Ren a seashell bikini with seaweed straps after he fell asleep, which Nora was sure to get several pictures of. There was also several sports that took place, whether it was the throwing of a frisbee or a ball, playing volleyball or beach soccer, all friends took place and had a great time doing it. The group of friends excluding Jaune and Pyrrha witnessed several actions and displays that furthered the notion that the two would make a perfect couple. However none felt it was their place to interfere, except for Nora but Ren was able to deter her.

By the time the group finished with one last dip in the ocean the sun was setting and the group sat on their blankets watching it. The reds and oranges ran in streaks across the sky along with the yellow background. There were a few streaks of purple that dotted the sky as the last of the sun began to fall below the horizon.

A few yawns were let out that slowly infected the group to imitate the action as the group packed their things and said their goodbyes. With a wave Jaune and Pyrrha both drove off back to his house in relative silence. After pulling into the driveway, Jaune helped Pyrrha take their things back into the house before heading back out to put the top back on his car and pull it into the garage. Both got ready for bed and said their goodnights before laying down in their respective beds. Both thinking that this was a truly perfect day as they fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

 _Next Chapter, Of Thunderstorms and Wart Drinsly_


	4. Of Thunderstorms and Wart Drinsley

**A/N Hey guys! This chapter is out ahead of schedule! It may seem a little short but there is only so much I can stretch this chapter. Trust me, this was only going to be like 1000 words when I firsts planned it, but i was able to stretch it out. Also more good news! I just finished planning all of the chapters and have their titles written. The Outlines are being worked on as you read this and the chapters will be out as quickly as possible provided I have ample time to be able to work on them. This is starting to get long so i'll stop it here and let you get to the story. As always, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Lastchaos Darknoman**

As they both laid their head down in their beds, they both failed to notice the dark clouds rolling in in the distance. The faint clash of thunder and brief flashes of lightning became louder and brighter. They promised a gloomy day in the morning.

Jaune woke to a loud rumbling outside of the window he slept next to, the response to a flash that ended not a second before. He pulled back the curtain and looked outside to see torrents of rain coming down with flashes of lightning and the thunder that accompanies them. He let out a depressed sigh as he let the curtain swing back into place, his plans for the day officially shot with the rain.

However he was determined to make this day a good one. As such, with a jump he ran to get dressed. Slipping on his shoes, jacket, and pulling his hood up over his head, Jaune quietly slipped out the front door and went to the garage to get in his car. Glad that he decided to put the hood on the previous day, as he could not put it on inside the garage due to a lack of space, Jaune drove off to get some of the supplies he would need for the rest of the day.

Pyrrha woke with a start as a flash of lightning lit up her room. She looked out the window to see the rain coming down in sheets. She wouldn't be surprised if she saw a cat or dog. She was slightly depressed as Jaune couldn't take her around the town to show her more about the foreign capital. Her head snapped up from her musings as she heard the open and close of the front door accompanied by the fumbling of plastic bags.

Quickly deciding to investigate what is going on, Pyrrha slipped on a loose sweatshirt that had the neck hole stretched to expose one of her bare shoulders, and left the room. She saw Jaune coming up from the basement with a large white tube in one hand and a projector in the other. He gave her a wide smile, flashing a dazzling set of perfect white teeth as he passed her, kicking the door to the basement shut with his foot.

"What'cha doing?" Pyrrha asked as he set the projector down on a table on one side of the room then leaning the white tube on the wall on the opposite side of the room. Her eyes followed him as he moved around the room, her hands clasped behind her back, being patient as always.

"Well I figured that since we can't go out in well, that," Jaune started as he pointed with his thumb over his shoulder at the rain pounding against the window. "I figured that we should have a lazy movie day."

"That sounds li...EEEeekk" Pyrrha started but let out a high pitched squeak at a particularly loud clash of thunder that shook the windows of the house. Pyrrha's face turned the brightest shade of red as she covered her face with her hands, trying to hide her shame. Meanwhile Jaune was on the floor, his previous task forgotten as he rolled around on his back, his hands gripping at his stomach as he was racked with laughter.

"That….That was the cutest thing EVER!" Jaune said once he was able to control his breathing. He looked at her again and burst out into another fit of laughter directed at the young redhead.

"SHUTUP!" Pyrrha yelled as she attack the blonde boy who was rolling on the ground still. She fought hard to try to pin him to the ground, but in a surprising show of strength Jaune flipped her to her back and straddled her waist. After gaining control of both of her arms and forcing them above her head, Jaune used one hand to restrain the limbs while the other traveled down her sides looking for a weak spot. It took him a second until his search ended with Pyrrha bursting out into laughter. Jaune, fueled with a desire to hear it more, kept up his attack until tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Deciding to grant mercy, Jaune stopped his tickling of her sides and just was content to restrain her arms above her head as her laughter started to die down. Pyrrha glared at him once she was got control of herself, but that was quickly broken when he flashed her another smile.

"You want to pick the movie?" Jaune asked as he released his grip on one of her arms and helped her up onto her feet, his hand holding hers a little longer than needed, Pyrrha noticed.

"Sure!" Pyrrha exclaimed as she spied the box of old VHS tapes that sat on the couch. Something that Jaune must have brought up before she got to the living room. Jaune in the meantime went back to the task at hand. He quickly moved the couch and chairs out of the way to the edge of the room, opening a large space in the center of the room. Next, Jaune set up the projector screen on the opposite wall of the projector. The large white screen taking up most of the wall and giving the room a movie theater feeling. For his next task, Jaune acquired several sheets of varying colors and a roll of tape. He used the sheets to cover the windows in the room to allow less light into the room.

Pyrrha, sitting on the couch with the movie she picked out in her lap, watched as Jaune performed these tasks with ease, seeming to have it all planned out beforehand. She looked down at the movie in her lap, it was one of her favorites growing up. She knew that that was what she wanted to watch as soon as she saw the all too familiar cover in the box. Pyrrha looked up from her musings to only be hit in the face with a pillow. Jaune was standing in front of her, well not really Jaune, but rather a mountain of pillows and blankets with legs sticking out from underneath.

Pyrrha decided to retaliate to the attack, and as such threw the pillow that hit her as hard as she could at the pillow/blanket mountain. The force of the pillow hitting the mountain caused it to lose it's balance, and it fell backwards, a groan being heard coming from it as it hit the floor. Jaune rose from the mountain like a zombie rising from the grave, just his upper half coming free. Looking around, Jaune decided that this was enough. He set the pillows on the ground first in a flat layer, followed by laying a few blankets on top and setting a couple off to the side he made a makeshift bed in the middle of the room for the two to watch the movie from.

"Hungry?" Jaune asked as he stood from his makeshift bed and making his way to the kitchen. Pyrrha nodded and followed him, setting her movie on the couch as she stood.

"So I didn't really know what to get," Jaune began as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "So I just pretty much got it all." He finished with a slight chuckle.

Pyrrha was astounded by the sheer amount of food in the room. There were several pizzas, a plate of nachos, burgers from a fast food place, chips, candy, assorted pops and juices, and to top it all off a container of brownies and cookies; the brownies really catching Pyrrha's attention. After grabbing a plateful of food and their selected drinks, the duo made their way to the makeshift seats and made themselves comfortable.

"So what movie did you pick out?" Jaune asked as he took a bite of pizza.

"This one! Pyrrha said as she grabbed it off the couch without moving from her spot.

"Wart Drinsley? Really Pyr?" Jaune questioned as he took the movie and went to deposit it in the projector.

"You can't mess with the classics." Pyrrha said with a grin. "Besides it's my favorite movie! I know every word!" Jaune just shook his head as the movie started up and as he found his seat.

"Yeah. but the Little Mermaid?" Jaune said with a raised eyebrow. "Are you sure there isn't another reason why you like it. Like maybe, I don't know, the fact that you have the same hair color as the main character?" Jaune finished while taking a piece of her hair in his hands and bringing it up in front of her.

"M...Maybe…" Pyrrha started while poking her index fingers together. "I just liked how she risked everything for the one who she loved. She even gave up her voice for him! It's just really romantic."

"Okay, okay." Jaune began with a laugh. "There's no reason to defend yourself. My favorite movie is Beauty and the Beast by the way. So i'm not much better." Jaune finished as the movie finished it's startup credits and began. Pyrrha eyed the boy for a second before turning her attention to the movie. It didn't seem normal for a boy to admit that his favorite movie is a Drinsley princess movie.

The rest of the evening was spent watching movies including Jaune's Beauty and the Beast. The rain had eventually stopped, but the two teens did not notice in the slightest. They were too focused on each other. The movies eventually forgotten, just background noise to their conversations. Nothing was hidden between the two. They talked about everything, their hopes, dreams, fears, and their favorite moments in their lives. They were completely comfortable with each other, and as it happens, they both fell asleep in their makeshift bed of pillows and blankets, the blankets that Jaune set to the side covering them as they rested in peaceful sleep..

It was not long later that Peiter came home. He looked at the state of his living room and the state of the two teens and couldn't help but smile. He shut off the projector that was running idle in the background and put away the food in the kitchen, taking a piece of pizza for himself before moving deeper into the house, content to let the two teens sleep.

 **A/N Hey me again, how'd you like that chapter? Let me know in a review! As for the movie names, I was not able to think of replacements that would fit in the story but also be close enough to the original so you know what movies i'm referring to. I made Jaune's favorite movie Beauty and the Beast because that is my favorite movie and I don't care who knows it! Anyways, favorite, follow, and give me some reviews of what you think. I'll see you again with the next chapter!**


	5. Of Sleepovers and Party Games Pt1

**A/N Hey guys, Long time no see. Sorry about the long wait, finals and sickness and work and not having time really adds up and I haven't found any time to write. But I just wrote this in my Accounting class so all is well. This chapter is one of three parts and I don't know how long it will be till the next chapter so I will apologize for that now. If you enjoy this chapter let me know! I always love to have reviews from you guys! Anyways, I won't rant on any longer. Enjoy!**

Jaune's pleasant dream was interrupted by a single ray of light that made its way directly into his eyes. He let out a long drowsy yawn as he tried to sit up, but much to his confusion, he was not able to. With a furrowed brow he looked down at his body and let out a quiet "meep." Pyrrha had her right arm draped over Jaune's chest while her head rested on his shoulder and her right leg on top of his. Even as awkward as he felt, Jaune decided it was still best for him to not wake her up. After thinking about it for a second, Jaune felt pretty content in the situation he was in, and even felt like he wanted this to happen more. But it was not meant to be as his phone let out a blaring noise, and as in his haste to answer it, ended up throwing Pyrrha off of him, waking her and throwing her into a pile of confusion and red hair.

"Yes Yang?" Jaune said almost too fast after swiping right to answer the call. He was apologizing to Pyrrha silently as she sat up in a haze after untangling herself from a mass of blankets.

"Did I interrupt something?" Yang asked in her teasing voice. "Maybe I should call back later when you aren't so…. occupied."

"No you didn't Yang, I just woke up." Jaune said with a sigh. "What do you need?"

"The girls and I are having a sleepover over at Ruby and I's, and we wanted to know if Pyrrha wanted to join." Yang said with a lazy drawl.

"Uhhh I'll ask, one second." Jaune replied and pulled the phone away for a second. "Hey Pyrrha, the girls are having a sleepover tonight and wanted to know if you wanted to join them."

"Uhhh yeah sure! I'd be happy to go!" Pyrrha responded once she registered what was said to her. Her sleep addled mind coming back to focus.

"Okay, hey Yang she said sure." Jaune relayed into the phone. "What time should I drop her off?"

"Saweeeet!" Yang yelled into the phone, forcing Jaune into moving the phone away from his ear. "I'd say whenever is fine, Nora is on her way with Ren at the moment. We'll be waiting!"

"Okay see you soon." Jaune said as he hung up the phone and tossed it onto the chair at the edge of the room. "You can go shower and get ready first, I'm going to take care of all this." Jaune signaled to Pyrrha with a wave of his hand who had stood up and was stretching.

"Okay! Have fun!" Pyrrha replied with a laugh before walking out of the room and into the bathroom. Jaune could hear the water turn on and set about to cleaning and putting everything back where it goes in the living room. He folded all of the sheets after getting them off of the windows and placed them on top of the stack of folded blankets before stowing the both away in the hall closet. He then moved the furniture back to their proper positions and placing their respective pillows where they go. With a nod he then began to tear down and move the movie projector back into the basement along with the box of movies.

As Jaune finished up he decided that since the girls are getting together tonight so should the guys, and as such sent a group message asking about it. Just as he received all of the replies with Sun agreeing to host it, Pyrrha walked out of the shower. She went to go get packed for the night as Jaune took her place in the shower. Not twenty minutes later both were showered, packed, and walking out the door ready for their night. In a matter of minutes, they arrived at the Xiao Long residence and Jaune waited till the door to the house opened after letting Pyrrha out, and then drove off, giving the horn a few honks as goodbye.

 _Pyrrha's view_

A few seconds after knocking on the door, it opened and before Pyrrha could issue a greeting she was pulled inside and dragged into the living room by Yang. All the girls of the group where there and lounged around on several different pieces of furniture.

"Hey Pyrrha!"

"Hey"

"Good afternoon

"Heeyyy!"

"Sup P-money" Said Nora, Blake, Weiss, Ruby, and Yang respectively.

"Hello everyone, hopefully I'm not too late." Pyrrha said with a smile as she found a spot next to Weiss on the couch. The group engaged in general conversation for a while while also snacking on various foods and drinks, the conversation ranging from what people were up to, plans for the future, questions for Pyrrha about Mystral and other topics. It was not long before the conversation died down and the group focused their attention on Pyrrha.

"So Pyrrha," Yang began as she repositioned herself to be laying on the ground. "What do you think of our resident 'lady killer'?"

"Jaune?" Pyrrha questioned. "Well he's a nice guy and it seems that he is very intelligent and gifted." Pyrrha continued but realized what the group was actually asking her as they just looked at her with raised eyebrows. "A-and I guess he's kind of cute." Pyrrha finished while starting to gather a blush on her face.

"Is that all?" Yang asked as she turned her head to one side to keep looking at the foreign girl.

"I mean he must be pretty popular at school." Pyrrha added but did not understand the response she got when all the rest of the girls burst out into laughter (even Blake letting out a few chuckles at the idea).

"Pyrrha seriously, that kid wouldn't know popular if we found a way to hit him over the head with it!" Weiss said as she was struggling to keep her composed demeanor intact.

"I don't understand, how is not popular? He seems to be the type of person who would be." Pyrrha asked in a confused tone. It didn't add up in her head.

"To put it simply, WE, are the 'popular' people. We were popular individuals and small groups but none of us were together before Jaune." Blake explained.

"So how did the group get together then? Did Jaune do it?" Pyrrha asked. She was really interested to find more out about Jaune.

"Well I guess he just got us all together in his own way." Yang said as she flipped into a sitting position with her arms out behind her. "If I remember correctly he was assigned to help Ruby out on her first day. She was moved up a couple grades into ours and needed to be shown around the school and to her classes."

"Yeah!" Ruby chimed in. "We became pretty good friends at that and then I got him to hang out with Yang and I!"

"It wasn't long after that he introduced me to Sun." Yang cut back in. "Soon after that Sun joined in on our group and we started dating soon after. The next to join the group was Ren and Nora. Right?"

"Yup!" Nora said, popping the P. "Ren got sick one day and I was feeling really sad and I met Jaune and he hung out with me for the day! Then I had Ren meet him the next day and he asked if I wasn't too much trouble and Jaune said not at all! Then we started hanging out with him and then we met Yang and Ruby and Sun and it was a nice big group!"

"Uhhh okay, I'm starting to see it so far. But what about you Weiss and Blake?" Pyrrha asked as she saw that everyone was brought into the group by Jaune

"Jaune and I met in a bookstore." Blake began as she decided it was her turn. "We both like the same book series (NOT NINJAS OF LOVE!) and we talked about that. We kept seeing each other at the same bookstore and not long after he invited me to hang out with some of his friends. From then on I've been a part of the group." Blake finished nonchalantly.

"I didn't join the group because of Jaune, I did it to preserve my friendship with Ruby." Weiss defended as she put up a cold exterior.

"Come on Weiss, we know that's not true." Ruby said. "Tell her the real reason...or I'll do it."

"Fine! It was because of Jaune that I'm in the group now." Weiss began as she relaxed slightly. "I was paired with Ruby for a group project in the class and I wasn't treating her well because I thought she would drag me down. Jaune came and defended her and told me to trust her, so I did, and we got a perfect score. When I went to go apologize to Ruby Neptune was with the group. He had just transferred over and was one of Jaune and Sun's mutual friends. Long story short, the only reason I'm with Neptune is because of Jaune."

"So put in the simplest of terms, Jaune, not being a popular kid, got all the popular kids in the school together to form one big popular group?" Pyrrha asked and she received a chorus of nods. In all honesty, Pyrrha could see that being true. He was able to get her into the group in a matter of hours and as such she has many more friends because of it.

 _Over with the Guy's_

Jaune and the rest of the guys had been together for several hours at this point, and at the moment all of the foo in the house was gone, every game that could be played has been played (with Ren winning most of them), and each and every one of the guys were bored. Jaune and Neptune were throwing a tennis ball back and forth, Ren was reading something on his phone, and Sun was pounding his head against the wall in annoyance.

"THATS IT!" Sun yelled. "We are going to find something to do and we are going to do the hell out of it!"

"Yeah right," Jaune quipped. "What are we gonna do? Crash the girl's party?"

"That's exactly what we are going to do!" Sun yelled as he ran over and shook Jaune. "Great idea buddy!"

"And why would we do that?" Ren asked as he put down his phone. "They are probably fine without us."

"Nah!" Sun countered. "Just think of how much more fun they would have if we were there!"

"... If we go will it shut, you up?" Jaune asked with an unamused face.

"YES!" Sun yelled as he fell back on the couch.

"Then let's go." Jaune said with a sigh as he got off the couch and went to go get his shoes.


	6. Of Sleepovers and Party Games Pt 2

**CH 6**

 **A/N Hey guys, long time no see. Fault on my part that is. I just kind of fell out of the story and lost my will to write for a while. This story never left my mind however and I wanted to continue it but just could not find the motivation to just sit out and write it. Once I did I got to a certain point and hit another bout of lack of motivation. I will be continuing this story. However, the update schedule is up in the air. I have the rest of the chapters planned and thought out but I just have to get around to writing them. Once again, I apologize for taking so long to update, I hope that you will forgive me...enjoy!**

It was not long before the boys were pulling up in front of the Xiao Long residence. On the way over the boys decided on a plan of action of how exactly they were going to crash the party. That is why the group of guys were hoisting Jaune (who drew the short end of the stick) onto the roof to sneak into an open window on the second floor of the house.

"Okay guys, remember, once they scream you guys come bursting in." Jaune whispered as he looked over the edge of the roof and only got several thumbs up for an answer. To say Jaune was bursting with excitement is an understatement. He is all smiles as he made his way over to the open window as quietly as possible before entering in through the window. He had never been on the second floor of the Xiao Long household before, it looked like he entered into a bedroom

Jaune made sure that his footsteps were light as he made his way across the dark room and into the hallway, He was crouched down at the knees and waist to make himself as small as possible and moved down the hallway until he came to a flight of stairs leading down to the first level. From the noise coming up the stairwell Jaune could guess that it lead down to the room that all of the girls were in. Taking a deep breath and readying himself Jaune began his assault. He crept down the stairs as far as he could without being spotted. From his spot he could see a majority of the girls and tried to decide on who he should go for.

Yang was obviously a no. She would be more likely to put him through a wall than be scared. Blake didn't seem like the type of person who could be was too afraid of Weiss for her to be his target, and Ruby and Nora were out of sight at the moment. That only left one person who could be a target. Fortunately his target had her back to the stairwell and was currently engrossed in a conversation.

Deciding that there was no time like the present Jaune slowly crept down the stairs as far as he could before Weiss who was looking his way noticed him. When she did, Jaune took off as fast as he could and came as close as he could to straight up tackling Pyrrha before screaming at the top of his lungs. The end result? A loud scream from a redhead, and an uppercut that took Jaune off of his feet.

The other three guys of the group strolled in through the front door to see Pyrrha peeking out between her fingers and Jaune on the floor, groaning at her feet.

"I told you he'd do it." Sun said as he plopped down on the couch next to Yang.

"I never said he wouldn't" Neptune replied casually as he found his place next to Weiss on the floor.

"Yeah, couldn't say I didn't see that one coming." Ren agreed as he looked around for a second before deciding the most likely location Nora would be, which of course was the kitchen. He walked out of the room and into another, the only noise coming from him was a loud sigh as he apparently reached the kitchen.

"Not that I don't mind or anything." Yang said from her spot on the couch, pulling her legs up onto Sun's lap. "But why? Just why?"

"Ehh, we got bored." Was Sun's simple answer as he 'stretched' and put his arm behind his girlfriend, eliciting a roll of the eyes from her and a sigh from Neptune. "Well that and I wanted to see what would happen if we did that. And by we, I mean Jaune." There was a quick response of a one fingered salute from Jaune who was now in a sitting position with Pyrrha vehemently apologizing for cold cocking him.

"Well now that the whole gang's here, how about we start up a real party game?" Yang asked as she waggled her eyebrows and pulled a out a box, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Oh god." Jaune groaned as he put his head in his hands, the rest of the group sharing his feeling and noises, excluding Pyrrha, who of course did not know what was going on, and the self dubbed team sloth (Nora's idea) who of course were in the other room but came back at the sound of the collective groans. "Do we really have to? We already know who will win."

"Jaune," Pyrrha questioned with a tilt of her head. "What are you talking about? What game is she talking about?" The question of course drew the attention of everyone in the room and elicited more groans.

"Only the best game ever!" Yang said while putting the bottle on the ground. "Truth or dare bitches!"

"...she's this excited about truth or dare?" Pyrrha questioned, furrowing her eyebrows.

"It's all she cares about when we get together like this. She has a weird thing about embarrassing people. It's...frightening." Ruby replied while hugging her legs to her chest. "Don't ever choose dare on her turn. It's never a good result."

"We might as well get this over with guys." Sun said as he pushed the couch back and took a seat on the floor.

The rest of the group groaned again and took their places on the floor, excluding Pyrrha who sat with an obvious interest in the game since she had never played before, only heard about some things that can happen, including partial nudity, embarrassing acts, exposition of secrets, and worse.

 **(A/N Not writing this full scene….you'll get the gist of it…)**

And so, after a long session that left Sun without clothes on, Weiss glaring at Neptune, Neptune hiding behind the couch, Blake back to reading her book (not being interested in the game), Ren and Nora dropping out once Nora got hungry, and Ruby hiding behind Zwei. Leaving only Pyrrha, who was now sitting in Jaune's lap, Jaune, who's face looked like an overgrown tomato, and Yang, the only one who wasn't embarrassed about what was going on at all.

"Y-your turn Yang." Jaune said while trying to keep his face from exploding. "And please be gentle." He added as a whisper afterwards.

"Okay here it goes…" Yang said as she flipped a quarter in the air. Since Jaune and Pyrrha occupied the same position the only way for them to decide who was chosen was by a flip of a coin. "Ouch, bad luck Jaune, three in a row." Yang proclaimed with a diabolical grin. The fire lighting up in her eyes promising a hard time for the fellow blonde.

"Oh jeez." Jaune wheezed as he let his head sag. Of course it was him again. "Uhh dare...I think." Jaune said, not wanting to reveal any more of his personal information.

"Okay, try this one on for size, big boy…" Yang sneered as she leaned in for dramatic effect. "I dare you to kiss Pyrrha. Not on the cheek, not on the top of the head, not on the nose, but on the lips, full on, for three seconds." Yang purred, making her voice soft and quiet, almost like a cats purr, to unnerve the boy even more. To say the least, it worked.

"I'm not sure…" Jaune replied instantly, his face getting even redder, if that was even possible. "I don't want to do something that would make someone else uncomfortable." His eyes darting around the group quickly, looking for someone to help him. None of them looked like they would, which of course wasn't a surprise.

"Jaune it's fine, I don't mind." Said a voice from below him. Jaune looked down into unwavering emerald eyes and did not see an ounce of a lie there.

"If you're sure then…" Jaune trailed off as he shifted his body and began to lean down towards Pyrrha's lips. To him it felt unnaturally slow. Whether that was due to time slowing down or him just being slow he wasn't sure. But he knew he couldn't keep his eyes open, so he snapped them shut and just hoped he hit his target. After what felt like an eternity, his lips finally met something soft, and he pulled back ever so slightly before moving in and capturing what he guessed what was her lips fully. After what Jaune could deem as three seconds, it could have been a minute and he would have never known, he pulled back slowly and opened his eyes, to see Pyrrha doing the same.

"So...uhh...that was well...uhhh...I forgot something in the kitchen…" Jaune stuttered before standing up, unceremoniously throwing Pyrrha off of his lap, before making a 'calm' dash to the kitchen.

"Uhh...I'll go help him." Sun said after a second before following his friend out of the room and away from the blushing redhead who had her hand to her lips. Sun entered the kitchen to see Jaune pacing before stopping once he entered. "Man, that was one hell of a first kiss." Sun proclaimed while clapping his friend on the back only to receive a nod in return.


End file.
